Reign of the Snake King
by Monday1113
Summary: sequal of highschool,snakes, and plants, oh my! Pythor is back and has Elliot as a hostage, can the New Generation Ninja save him before it's too late? Will they make some new Frenemies along the way? Read to find out. Story is much better than it sounds. Slight cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yo-ey. GIMP hates me, this chapter is relatively short, and I've discovered that Jack Frost is amaing and for a winter spirit, he's really hot. *I'mplanningtokidnaphimforchapt erautornotes***

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter One: More Plants In The Plan

Archer's POV

I looked one more time at the ship, the blonde girl vanishing out of my sight. Right when I crashed into the water, I landed just so I would go down and right back up. As I broke the surface of the water, I stared up at the ship. The clouds swallowed it up and it became a shadow lit from above by the moon.

Swimming back to the shore, I knew they would need a distraction. An illusion of sorts.

Those were my specialty.

* * *

Elliot's POV

I found myself in the small cage, my ankles tied together and my wrists tied to the bars behind my back. It had been a few hours since they untied me, just to let me eat and stretch, before they shoved me back inside. Kadence came to speak to me, the left side of her face was bandaged…actually she was mostly covered in bandages. A smile made the corner of my mouth twitch up.

So, of course, she noticed.

"You know, in a few days, you probably won't be able to smile." She held up a small potted plant, the leaves were a weak pinkish red color. "It's almost mature enough to give you a chance of survival." She left it not too far away, letting me stare at it. With every second I could have sworn it was becoming darker in color. "Goodbye young one." She left and everything was dead silent.

* * *

Melanie's POV

When Alice came down for breakfast, she looked out at the railing.

"So," I said, putting my spoon into my soggy cereal. "I heard someone went out of the room last night, and I could have sworn I saw someone on the deck." Alice looked up instantly. Shock danced in her vibrant purple eyes. So what did she know?

"Uh…sorry, I went out because it was really hot in our room and I didn't want to wake you guys up by opening the window." She shook her head, blonde bangs tumbling over her eyes.

"Alice, we would have been fine." Lauren said. Pointing up at the ceiling with her spoon she twirled it around. "I can sort of sleep through your sleep mumbling, cold air doesn't bother me."

"Yeah, whatever." She stopped talking and just ate her breakfast; it took a little effort since she was using her left hand. Darn that dominant hand reflex for falling. Her dad and brother shared a worried look. Was something up?

* * *

Alice's POV

When the others were training, I snuck out to go downtown. Sitting in the park, right by the fountain, I watched people pass me bye. A teenage boy with spiky blonde hair ran bye, a grey tank top on, and black shorts with a silver stripe down the side.

Fifteen minutes later, he was back, sitting down on the edge of the fountain next to me, drinking from a water bottle.

"Morning Alice." He said. Looking me in the eyes. Sea-Green. "Did you sleep well?"

"Archer Blitz." He smirked at me. "What do you want?"

"You'll see." He got up and started running. Getting up, I threw my drawstring bag that held my drawing supplies onto my back and followed. This way, that way, the dude was everywhere and nowhere all at once. Which way did I come from again?

He had led me to a forest clearing. Laughing at me, I spun around. Looking for him in the shadows of the trees, and in the foliage.

"What the hell do you want and why did you bring me here?" A soft laugh escaped his mouth. Looking over my right shoulder, I saw him leaning against a tree, an apple in his hands.

"Like I said in the park, you'll see. Besides," His slender figure vanished out of sight. "You can't bring someone somewhere if they followed you there in the first place." He was in front of me now. "Now, how about you let me explain, I know about Elliot. He's in danger. Kadence didn't think about bringing Pythor back on her own."

"So who did?" using my foot, I flipped a large stick into the air, catching it with my left hand, not fumbling to grasp it. I held it out threateningly.

"I'd say if you find Thorn, if you somehow catch him in one of his better moods, he won't try to kill you." And with that, he vanished once more.

"Alright Alice, you heard the dude, find Thorn, get answers, save Elliot. Now, how the hell do we get out of here?" I whispered to myself.

**Me: Alright, my plan was succesful. I'm no longer alone here.**

**Jack Frost: Don't worry, I'll be gone before the next chapter.**

**Me: hah, you're funny. Merry Christmas to all the people reading, it's Christmas Eve here right now, I probably won't update tomorrow, but we'll see.**

**I'm going to be absent a lot within the next 30 days, I won't be online at all the 15-18th for exams, I won't be updating most likely from Thursday to Saturday since I'll be at my Aunt's house with my family(haven't been there for maybe 3-4 years)**

**So...ask me any question for this chapter's question time. I will answer all.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo-ey. GIMP hates me, this chapter is relatively short, and I've discovered that Jack Frost is amaing and for a winter spirit, he's really hot. **

**Jack Frost: For some reason, she's decided to keep me here for comentarry...**

**Me: Yep. I've Kidnapped Jack Frost and there's nothing you can do about it!**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Two: Secrets on the Paper

Lauren's POV

When Alice was late for lunch, my first thought was that the spirits warned her that my dad had made chili.

"Oh crap. It's a sign of the apocalypse, Melanie like Cole's chili." Kai joked, everyone at the table cracked up. My dad hit kai on the back of his head in retaliation.

"No, it just means her taste buds are more sophisticated than yours." The room became silent. A smirk crept up Shaw's face. What was he thinking?

"Ohhh, burn!" Shaw said, covering his mouth with his hand, his dad shot him a glare. It clearly said for him to shut up. We all started laughing. When Alice came in, there were scratches on her face and arms. What the hell dragged her through a field full of briars this time?

"Sorry I'm late," she said, looking at how we all poked at our bowls of chili, she shook her head. "Or, maybe not. I went out for a quick jog and kinda got…lost." I raised an eyebrow.

"So why do you look like hell hit you with a toaster?" Bianca said, poking her chili and making monster sounds. Ricky looked over her shoulder, half expecting it to come to life and eat her fork. Why she chose toaster, I don't know.

"Because…I fell down a hill and there were rose bushes at the bottom." She didn't sound too sure about that. I decided not to challenge it. If Elliot was here, he would have been able to tickle the truth out of her. Sighing, I pushed my bowl towards her.

"Here, I wasn't very hungry. Melanie say's it's delicious." Getting up, Alice joined in the game with Bianca, Rikki, and her brother. Poking it and making animal and dinosaur sounds.

I'll let them have their fun. Time for me to figure out what Alice was up to. On my way out the door, I grabbed her bag; the left string strap was broken, knotted in the middle. Pulling out her sketch book, I found a note shoved in is.

TD:

Find Thorn, ask 4 help

Archer Blitz?

"Whatcha doing raindrop?" Shaw wrapped his arms around me, looking over my shoulder. "Who's Archer Blitz?" He picked up the little scrap of paper. "Why is Alice looking for Thorn and why is she asking Thorn for help?"

"Who is Thorn?" another hand snatched the paper and bag from my hand. I was faced with a dangerous, purple-eyed Alice.

"None of your biz-shiz. Why were you going through my stuff?" She had this look in her eyes, like she was fearless and had no care for consequence. She tilted her head to the left and closed her eyes, color draining from her skin. Shaw removed his arms from me and reached out to catch the falling child. He wrapped his arms around her upper body tightly as she began to flail her arms.

As suddenly as the slip came, it was over. Alice's cheeks flushed with color and she opened her eyes. They had changed once again. One was still purple, but the other was now a light amber-y color.

"Guys?" when she spoke, she covered her mouth at the sound. It was like two people had spoken. One voice was Alice's light, alto ring. The other was slightly deeper, but still female. "What's wrong with my voice?!" she balled up her fists and put them to the sides of her head. "Get out of my head! I already have enough problems; I don't need a spirit with half possession over my body."

Alice continued arguing with the spirit, there would always be one voice that was more dominant than the other when she spoke, letting us know whether Alice was speaking, or if it was the spirit. By now, they had started shouting and everyone was watching Alice fight with the spirit. It was slightly amusing…unless you were Alice. Her dad looked petrified though.

Suddenly, Alice stopped talking with two voices.

"Rikki! Watch out!" Rikki had decided to keep her mouth shut. The spirit must not have liked that. Rikki had doubled over and Ricky was right beside her in an instant. When Rikki opened her eyes, they were both amber-y brown.

"Shh, I'm only here to help. Elliot is in _magnum periculum_, great danger. Thorn knows how to save him, but only Alice, Ricky, or Lloyd can go to ask him for help."

"Why them?" Rikki shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"It is what he asked me to tell. Only one may visit him though." With that, Rikki collapsed and the spirit was gone.

I'm starting to miss the time before Alice and Ricky arrived, it was way more peaceful.

**Me: Alright, my plan was succesful. I'm no longer alone here.**

**Jack Frost: Don't worry, I'll be gone before the next chapter.**

**Me: hah, you're funny, you said that last time and lookie here, you're still right here. Merry Christmas to all the people reading, it's Christmas Eve here right now, I probably won't update tomorrow, but we'll see.**

**So... Y U no take oppertunity to ask me any question you want?!. I will answer all.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo yo-ey. It's been a Ninjago-ful Christmas at my house, hope you enjoyed yours, ****and I've discovered that Jack Frost is amaing and for a winter spirit, he's really hot. **

**Jack Frost: For some reason, she's decided to keep me here for comentary...**

**Me: Yep. I've Kidnapped Jack Frost and there's nothing you can do about it! He's staying! Jack, you get the honor to use the warning. Go on.**

**Jack Frost: Okay, Monday went off the deep end and this story is taking a sudden turn for creepyness. happy?**

**Me: So you heard him! if you get frightened easily, don't read. You're taking your own Chances here...**

**This Goes out to Thorn Garmadon, I updated so you would stop spazing out and making me laugh with your reviews. Thorn is to blame for this story entering a very VERY dark-er place. Hope I portrayed Thorn to your liking. It was a challenge.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Three: Control

Elliot's POV

Punch, kick, bite, scream, cry, repeat.

That was how I spent some time; it was all I could do to stay alive. When they had managed to shove a single red leaf down my throat, it burned like fire, like acid, like pain, they threw me back into the cage. Not even bothering to tie me up this time. I knew several ribs were at least bruised, they had split my lip, and I could feel the numerous cuts and bruises on my skin.

There was only a pin-prick of light that was near the exit. Faintly purple. Alice.

"Alice…" I whispered, the darkness washed over me, and the light vanished. "Alice!" this time it was more than a whisper. Another blow landed on my head.

"Be silent stupid boy." I closed my eyes, and memories of hanging out with my friends flooded into my mind, the time Shaw snuck one of his dad's red t-shirts into Zane's laundry, replicating the pink ninja joke, we didn't get to play video games for two weeks, but it was worth it. Lauren tripping Alice as she was heading to sit next to me, landing on top of me, we were both blushing scarlet. Rikki helping me think of what to get Alice for her birthday in two weeks, Ricky smiling at me when I reassured him I would do anything for Alice, everything.

Suddenly, as though someone flicked a switch, they were gone.

I was gone.

Carine's POV

I slipped behind Alice as she headed down the steps. She was on her way to find Thorn, as my sister had asked me that night not too long ago, I followed her.

I was still young; I didn't even have a proper form. I was a mass of energy. Alice couldn't see me. No one could.

I was invisible. Just because I was invisible, didn't mean I didn't exist. Touching Alice's shoulder, I tried to show her where I last saw Thorn. He had been near where the little listener had lived, wasn't her name Rikki?

The effect was instant. Alice took off in that direction, the sun was beginning to set, Thorn would most likely be in a better mood if he knew she was not afraid to be out there after sunset, possibly more willing to help her.

We neared the small building, the twilight created long shadows and I watched as they pulled the purple hood off her head, instinctively she reached to pull it back on; another tendril of shade grasped her wrist gently.

Thorn was a very odd person to see. His hair and skin were colorless, they had a color, but you couldn't name it. He often frightened people off when they first saw him. Phantom of the Shade was a common name people gave him over the years. Most believed him a ghost from when there was evil in Ninjago; others say he was the devil himself. Thorn took pride in the rumors started about him.

"Evening Carine, I see you led Alice here." His voice was always uneven, slightly because he was an old-ish soul in a young body, partially due to insanity. I bowed, the shadows tickled kindly against my face. He took a step towards Alice, the last fading rays of sun lighting up his mismatched eyes, one fiery red, the other a venomous green. His shaggy hair covered them up partially, but not enough to hide the insanity, the cruelty, not enough to hide his past.

"Tell me Alice, does my appearance frighten you?" the shadows behind him moved silently, whispering to each other. Gliding so I could see Alice's face, she had set it in a stubborn mask. To an untrained eye, she would appear confident, unafraid.

Her amethyst eyes told another story. She was scared for Elliot, the boy she loved, the idiot who sacrificed himself to get her out of there. She was afraid of what Thorn could do to her, lightly tapping the bridge of her nose; I could see her mind, coming up with possibilities at a mile a minute.

_He could kill me now; the others wouldn't know where to find me._

_I could end up lying in the gutter, slowly bleeding out._

_He could take me away._

_He could turn me in to the Serpentine, and then the others would never know what we have to do to get Elliot back._

_I could end up as another episode of _Bones.

When she noticed the twin swords he held in his hands, darker than the blackest ink, and wickedly sharp, coming to two slightly curved points, resembling fangs.

"No, I'm not afraid of you." Malice glittered in his eyes.

"Really? I think you're lying." His voice dropped to just above a whisper. "You're scared for your _boyfriend, _for your friends, for yourself. I have you entirely at my mercy and no one is around."

"I only came to ask for your help. If you won't help me, I'll leave." Thorn grasped her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I will help you. You just have to do as I instruct." He lifted one of the swords, and grabbed her right arm. She struggled, her breathing became quick and shallow, her heartbeat rapid. If I hadn't known that Thorn didn't know how to smirk or smile, I would have guessed he was. Insanity flickered in his eyes and I saw in Alice's that she could see him for what he really was; an immortal monster who thrived off pain, fear, terror, hurt, and fruit.

Well…maybe she didn't see that last part, but it's true.

He cut the cast open slightly, revealing bruised and still swollen flesh, the bone still at an odd angle. Leaning forward, he sunk his teeth into the underside of her wrist. When he pulled away, I saw the full extent of the bite, large open sores that would take weeks to heal as long as they stayed clean. Shadows repaired the sliced cast. Alice's face was blank.

As though someone had just woken her up, she turned around and began to run back to the monastery. Like a faithful dog, I followed after her.

**So... Y U no take oppertunity to ask me any question you want?!. I will answer all**

**The next chapter is titled Glue Can't Put the Pieces Back Together...and I'm loving how it's turning out. should be up by tomorrow at earliest, if not then tough cookies. I'll be heading North to my aunt's house. no internet for me...most likely.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack Frost: Okay, Monday went off the deep end and this story is taking a sudden turn for creepyness. **

**Me: So you heard him! if you get frightened easily, don't read. You're taking your own Chances here...**

**Thorn, I hope I keep portraying you correctly, you're quite difficult to write for.**

**And ActionGirl, I hid a little scene in there for you...hope you catch it.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Four: Glue Can't Put the Pieces Back Together

Elliot's POV

My eyes opened up and I was looking directly up. There was stone above my face, maybe six, seven feet over me. Where was I again? Why was I here again?

_'Easy, you were hurt by the ninja, you ran, you found your way back here. The Serpentine took you in, brought you back from death's doorstep.' _My mind supplied. Putting my weight on my hands, I sat up. Pain exploded in my rib cage, in my arms, in my head, pain exploded just about anywhere. I let out a soft cry out of sheer agony. Everything hurt.

The pain forced me back down. A girl maybe nineteen or so cam running into my line of sight, when she saw I was awake, she ran towards me, a look of great relief on her face.

"Elliot! You're okay!" she threw her arms around my neck. "Oh my gosh Elliot, when I found out that you were gone you should have seen me, I was all over looking for you. It was like you had fallen off-"she stepped back, brushing her hair back over her neck, covering what looked like two bug bites that had been scratched at until they bled. "Elliot? What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" tears flooded into her eyes, and she took another step back.

"Please no…" She whispered, brushing hair out of my face. I looked at the numerous scratches and bruises and cuts on her face. "Elliot, please! This isn't funny." The tears spilt from her amber-y eyes, trailing down her face, she winced as they came in contact with the slightly open cuts. "Tell me you're not playing some mean joke rose brain." She playfully tapped my nose, brushing brown hair out of her eyes. She looked like she was forcing herself to be cheerful.

"Would I trick you?" I asked, maybe she knew who I was. More tears fell and she wiped them away, looking scared.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" She seemed to find a smile, this one genuine. She helped me sit up, letting me lean against her.

"Well, not this time." She smelled like roses, and mulch, and…cinnamon toothpaste? "Who are you?" she gently pulled me away from her, holding my shoulders lightly.

"Elliot, it's me, Kadence, your _sister_!"The tears were back in her eyes. "So you really don't remember me? You don't remember the ninja taking you away from me? You don't remember Archer? What about Carine, remember her? What about the ninja taking our parents away from us _forever_, remember that?!"

"No…I don't." Kadence pulled me back in for a hug. "You'll help me piece everything back together right? You know, help me remember mom, and dad?" I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What about our dog?"

"Carly? You remember Carly, our black lab, but not your older sister." She laughed, and even it sounded forced. "Well, at least you still have your personality. You really did care for Carly more than anyone else."

"I guess so."

* * *

Archer's POV

I watched from on top of the building, the sun shining its last rays on me. Alice stood below, bargaining with Thorn. As Alice started walking away, the shadows still repairing the slice in her cast, Thorn looked up at me with his mismatched eyes.

"You know what to do right Blitz?" I nodded at the immortal; his eyes seemed to become brighter with power. "Then go report to Kadence, let her know I have the young seer in my control." Like a blue sprite, he was gone. Back into the shadows where he dwelled, watching over all of us. Standing up, I brushed a finger over the slowly healing mark on my shoulder, my nail tearing open the lightly scabbed skin. There's another day added to Thorn's control. Another day for me to have a purpose.

Another day closer to Melody.

**So... Y U no take oppertunity to ask me any question you want?!. I will answer all**

**Blegh! Caring!Kadece is nauseating to write for. :P So that plant they used on Elliot I think just removed his memories...replacing them with whatever Kadence has said to place.**

**How do YOU think it's going to play into the story and howmany of you caught that scene I referenced up near the begining?**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack Frost: Okay, Monday went off the deep end and this story is taking a sudden turn for creepyness. **

**Me: So you heard him! if you get frightened easily, don't read. You're taking your own Chances here...but this chapter is a little lighter...**

**Thorn, I hope I keep portraying you correctly, you're quite difficult to write for****...and you're in this chapter for more than a sentence. I have to ask, do you at least Smirk smugly at people?**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Five: Shadowy Reunions and Striking Deals

Lauren's POV

Shaw and I had been sparring against each other, and damn it, he was good at disarming me and using my weapons against me. "Come on Shaw, let me up." After he stole a quick kiss from me, he let me up, pulling me up. We saw Alice walking by, hands in her pockets, eyes down, hair slightly out of place. "Hey Alice, how did it go? Is Thorn going to help?" Alice shook her head.

"He said that I was too late. That there was nothing I could do to help him now." She sounded heartbroken and sat down on the steps, twiddling with a single purple wild flower; the edges of it were tinged yellow. Purple and yellow; spirit and form. I touched her right arm, just lightly brushing the cast. She jerked her arm away suddenly, and then placed it back. "Sorry, it's just really hard, I just really wanna be alone right now…" catching what she was saying, I pulled Shaw's arm.

"It's alright, we have chores anyway." Pulling him behind me, we met up with Rikki in the garden. "Alright, Rikki, what did you find out on Thorn, or Archer, or even this Carine chick." She wiped the dirt on her pants and stood up.

"Carine Spence died about three weeks ago," Rikki pulled out a picture of two girls, both blue eyed with warm amber brown hair.

"That's not-"

'It is," She pulled out a printed article. "Spence's older sister Kadence reported her sister pushing her out of the way of the blade that took her sister's life." She handed me the article, Carine was maybe seventeen at oldest. Why did she give her life for her sister? Wasn't her sister a twisted bitch?

"I saw we go share what we learned with the others." Rikki said, pulling out a rather large bag of papers. "There's a lot I found out. Such as the fact that the day Carine died was also the day we got Alice back, and the day Archer was reported as missing, was the same day that we started school. Coincidence? I think not."

"Well, let's go."

* * *

Lloyd's POV

When I saw Alice come back, throwing her book bag onto the ground, running to her room, I knew what had happened. Thorn told her that he couldn't help _her _get Elliot back. It didn't mean it was hopeless. I knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in." I poked my head in. she was sitting on the floor, her coloring stuff scattered around her. "You okay?" she shook her head.

"No, I can't save Elliot. Thorn said I was too late." I touched her arm and she pulled it away. I noticed the thin black line on the cast.

"What happened there?" she looked at it, feigning surprise.

"Must be some sharpie or something, Shaw wanted to graffiti it earlier and I said no." she picked up a pencil and started drawing something.

"Alright, see you later Alice, I need to go tell the others then." When I left, I headed straight to the edge of town. "Thorn, we need to talk, like, right now." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him appear. Stepping out of the shadows of a building, the street lamps light glinted off his slightly pointed teeth.

"It's been far too long Lloyd. Come to ask me for help like your daughter did? '." he touched my arm. I still was taller than him. A smirk played at the corners of my mouth. Honestly, I was hoping you would send your son to ask me next, and then I'd have four under my thumb." I slammed him into the wall. That's why Alice was acting weird. He bit her. God damn it, can't he keep his teeth to himself?!

"Remember Thorn, I can still freeze you where you stand, just like the last time we saw each other."

"But you won't. You told me you'd never let anything hurt me again." He pulled one of his swords out. "Remember that, big brother?" I let him go and he dusted himself off. "You promised you wouldn't let them hurt me again."

"Will you help me save Elliot or not."

"I can…for the right price. Come on, we'll discuss it at my place." I took his hand and he pulled me into the shadows…again.

**So...what do ya think? Does this make any sense to you: "Thank you Mood!"**

**Jack Frost: I think you're sick, dememted and creepy.**

**Me: Thanks, but I was asking the readers.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack Frost: Okay, Monday went off the deep end and this story is taking a sudden turn for creepyness...and she made slushies for anyone who reviews.**

**Me: So you heard him! if you get frightened easily, don't read. You're taking your own Chances here...but this chapter is a little lighter...**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Six: Sneak Attack in the Stacks

Rikki's POV

The next day, I dragged Ricky with me to the library. He was driving everyone crazy because not only was Alice gone before sunrise, but their dad never came back last night.

"Go. Find a book to read, or a graphic novel, or something! You've been driving everyone up the wall. Go find a book, and sit down, and read it. I'm going to go look for some more info on our dear friend Archer." I pushed him lightly on the shoulder towards the books; he gave me a sheepish grin and walked away. Pulling out my flashlight, I snuck into the archives. They were in a relatively poorly lit area in the back, as in somewhere not for the public. The silence was in the air was so heavy, I could literally taste it.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

I dropped my flashlight and fumbled with my phone. The flashlight flickered out and rolled away. Perfect. If anyone finds it, they'll know I was back here. Most likely it would be that new intern guy, Phil. He really seemed to have it out for me, always keeping me in sight when he saw me walking towards the reference center.

"Hello?" I asked, the other end of the phone was silent, as though waiting for me to talk. "Ha-ha, very funny. Trying to pull a Ghost Face phone call on me not gonna work, go try scaring some stupid girl at the mall." The other line clicked off. Holding my phone up, I found someone picking up the flashlight, shining the light directly into my face. I stumbled backwards, tripping over some boxes. The light got closer, moving away from my face.

"C'mon Phil, if there was ever a time I wanted you to bust me, now would be the time." The figure's hand picked me up, shining the light back in my face.

"Where are the others." I reached towards my wrist, the bracelet had a chip in it that if I hit it three times, it would let them know where I was. 'For emergencies only' this probably qualified as an emergency. The person ripped the bracelet from my wrist and threw it across the storage room. God damn it, it took weeks to make that! Hang on…

"E-E-Elliot?" the grip tightened and threw me across the room into more boxes, books showered over me and I threw my arms up in defense. He picked me up and pulled his fist back.

"I don't remember you, nor did my sister tell me about you, but you came with the orange ninja." Elliot let his fist connect with my face and stars erupted around me "So you're just going to have to come with me." he pried the cell phone from my grip and threw it on the ground, Elliot stomped on it, I heard it crack. There goes the tracking device. A man stood in the doorway, holding a flashlight.

"Little too late Phil…" I murmured, the darkness eating at the flashlight's ray.

**So...what do ya think? Does this make any sense to you: "Thank you Mood!"**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack Frost: Okay, Monday went off the deep end and this story is taking a sudden turn for creepyness...and she made slushies for anyone who reviews.**

**Me: So you heard him! if you get frightened easily, don't read. You're taking your own Chances here...but this chapter is a little lighter...**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Seven: Interrogations and Answers

Lauren's POV

I was just about to take a bite of my ham sandwich when Lloyd walked in, a teenager wearing dark clothes armed with twin swords following.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to explain some…house rules, to Thorn." The teenager sent me a look, raising one eyebrow.

"You're Lauren the ninja of water?" I nodded and he turned back to Lloyd. "Are you sure she's Cole's daughter, this isn't the ugly duckling I remember." Lloyd thumped Thorn not so lightly on the head and he shot him a look. "Kidding, I see the resemblance now, same facial expression." Dad walked into the room, his eyes shut, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me I'm imagining Thorn's voice." He opened his eyes. "Oh hell, Lloyd, why did you bring him back here? Remember what happened last time? It took _weeks _to clean up the mess." Thorn pulled his hood down, and I cringed at his looks, his mismatched eyes and colorless hair only had become crazier since I had last seen him.

"I came to help you guys get my niece's boyfriend back, but if you don't want my help, you can always try to save him yourself." He turned around, but I caught the edge of his sleeve, cringing slightly at several of the blood stains. All I knew about him was that he had a bad past, and he was Lloyd's younger brother.

"You're saying you can help save Elliot? How?" I looked around, Shaw, Bianca and Mel had found their way in, Rikki was out at the library with Ricky, trying to calm him down with mindless reading. Alice was still acting weird and was drawing in our room.

"I'll let you know when everyone is-"Ricky ran in, and dumped a cracked phone on the table, flipping it over, I saw the now shattered skull design.

"One of the librarians, Phil, said he found this in the back room. He asked if it was Rikki's." he sounded panicked. "He said he heard a loud crashing sound and assumed she had snuck back there again." Ricky took a deep breath before continuing. "Rikki's gone guys."

* * *

Rikki's POV

"Put me down!" I shouted, struggling in the grip of the Serpentine scout's on my arms. They listened, slamming me onto the ground, feet first. Just like on the Dark Island with the Stone Army, I had zip-ties around my wrists. Seriously, where do they keep getting these?

My hair was all over my face and I couldn't brush it away. Something cold and metallic did though, revealing the ugly, purple, scaly face of Pythor.

"My, my. It looks like we've caught the little seer." He leaned in close, and I spat in his face. "Now that's not very lady like, but that narrows down your options, you can either answer our questions honestly, or you can hang around here for a while."

"I would never betray my friends." He began to slither away, calling out over his shoulder.

"I was hoping you would make this easy on yourself, but it appears not. Archer, Kadence, show the little child what happens to those who do not do as they are asked." Kadence stepped forward and grabbed the zip-tie, pulling it while she walked away; I dragged on the rocky earth floor. Sharp rocks jutted out here and there, snagging on my clothes and lightly cutting my skin.

She cut the ties loose, and the blonde haired boy, Archer, picked me up and threw me into a cage the size of a medium dog crate. It was tight, it was cold and worst of all was the darkness, it was overwhelming and suffocating. They tossed a heavy sheet over it, which muffled their movements. I couldn't see anything at all. Not even my hand if I held it so it was just touching my nose.

"It's alright Rikki, the others will find you." I whispered, my voice was shaky and had forced optimism. God, the walls weren't closing in on me, it just felt smaller in the dark. "You just know they will."

* * *

Elliot's POV

I watched my siblings as they covered the small cage. Kadence touched my arm as we walked back, a smirk on her face.

"Don't feel too bad for her, she was one of the people who held you hostage after all, she'll tell us what we need to know soon, like what they did to mess with your mind. " We started walking away, but my mind was set.

I'll ask her myself tonight.

**So...what do ya think?**

**I'm going to write a little oneshot for the collection about what happened last time with Thorn...eventually.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last story where Alice and the Gang are the main focus. ****I'm going to time skip to when they have grown up, and had their own kids. ****THAT is where you folks come in. I need some generously donated OC's for their kids. I have 2 right now, and one of them belongs to Actiongirl101.**

**Couples will be:**

**Alice and Elliot**

**Lauren and Shaw**

**Ricky and Rikki**

**Melanie and Archer**

**Possibly Bianca and someone else... **

**Kadence might find love, I'd need someone for her though.**

**SO! I'll pick and choose whoever I think should be in the next story, it'll be when most( some will be older, some younger) of the kids are between 8 and thirteen I think...but like I said, I accept a lot of characters. If you have any ideas for the next story, feel free to send them in via PM or review, either works and I'll be promt to respond**

**And hey, if there were any OC's you wanted to see have a love interest that I left out(like any of the students from the green house) lemme know.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Eight: Sifting Truth from Lies

Rikki's POV

"Three thousand, three thousand one three thousand two three thousand-"I heard footsteps heading towards me and stopped my time consuming counting and curled myself up tightly, pretending to be asleep. A warm, rich, chicken-y aroma wafted towards me and the sheet was lifted off, dim light blinded me, but the delicious smell got stronger.

"I brought you some chicken broth and some crackers; it was all I could sneak from the kitchen." A warm ceramic mug was placed in front of me. "Unfortunately, they'd know if I took more, these were just leftovers from the kitchen." Elliot said, placing a bendy straw in the mug and angling it so it stuck through the tiny holes in the cage door.

"Elliot, what did they do to you?" he looked at me rather confused.

"No, they didn't do anything other than patch up my injuries; _you _and the others hurt me, made me forget my family, and I just want to know, _why?"_

"No Elliot, they're tricking you." I took a sip of the chicken broth, it was warm, and that was all that mattered to me. "Remember, you sacrificed yourself so we could get Alice some medical attention, she broke her arm pretty badly."

"I don't, I'm sorry, but I believe you." I looked at Elliot's face, there was a flicker in his eyes that let me know there was some memory I had triggered. Yes! "I remember carrying you to the monastery after you slipped into the spirit world for the first time!" I nodded with enthusiasm, smacking my head against the top.

"My oh my, Elliot, I see you're being kind to the enemy, we'll need to talk about that later, but for now…" He jumped back, revealing Kadence, a figure stood behind her, a large, clunky object around their lower arm. "I brought you a friend, she's smart and she knows what side she belongs to." Kadence pulled Elliot up by his shirt and I saw the figure, blonde hair tumbled down her back, a black tattoo like mark on her shoulder. "Unlike you."

* * *

Lauren's POV

"So that's the best plan you have? Using the bite you gave Alice, you're going to have her go in saying she wants to join up with them?" I flicked a paper triangle at Thorn, hitting him right between his eyes. His frown deepened.

"Not going to, I already have." The effect on everyone was instant. Lloyd quickly grabbed Ricky and sat him down. "Lloyd and I discussed it last night, it took some time to convince him, but he agreed it was a good idea."

"You two are insane."

"No, Lloyd's normal, I'm the only insane one." I flicked another paper football at him, hitting him in the same spot. "And will you stop that."

* * *

Alice's POV

I felt the way a lot of people said they did when they did drugs, foggy, lost, and it was like I was watching everything happen around me, not actually part of it.

I saw Elliot, and Kadence was hurting him, but I couldn't make myself move to help him.

'_Be still Alice, be still and quiet and listen to my instructions.' _A voice told me, it was scratchy and dry, and familiar. Thorn, it was Thorn talking to me. Kadence walked past, pushing Elliot ahead of her, she grabbed my arm and pulled me too. _'Do whatever Kadence tells you to, unless it would involve you hurting someone or yourself. Convince her you are on her side, but also remind Elliot of who he really is.'_

Kadence had pushed Elliot in front of Pythor, who had been speaking to the entire Serpentine forces. "He was helping the little seer child, he remembers something."

I could feel everyone looking at me, and thankfully, Thorn made my face an emotionless mask.

"And his little girlfriend?"

"Under Thorn's control, she's probably in a dream like sleep." Pythor smiled at Elliot, and pulled out a red leaf, crushing it in his hand. Elliot's form crumpled into a little ball, and he yelled out in pain, blood slipping out of cuts that began to appear in his skin, there were few cuts, but they still bled, rivers of red traced down his skin. I tried to reach out, to comfort him and make him feel better, but I couldn't.

Pythor opened his hand, revealing the crushed leaf, and Elliot stopped screaming, tears mixed with his blood and slid down his skin. "Leave him in a cage with the same treatment as the young seer." Archer and Kadence carried him away, I stood there, my eyes were unfocused, and I could feel it. I knew he only thought that I was not entirely there. I agreed with that.

My mind was too busy figuring out how I was going to get Elliot _and _Rikki out of here.

**So...what do ya think? Remember, your reviews make this author happy and more willing to update(as in as soon as I finish.**

**I'm going to guess Thorn doesn't enjoy being hit between the eyes with paper footballs...**

**and if any of you are ROTG fans, I've posted the first part of a story for that, it's One Last Wish...anyone gonna make me smile and go check it out?**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	9. Chapter 9

**ACK! Sorry I've been dead, but I started another ninjago fanfic( Recovery Road) and it was totally my obsession and kicked this story to the back of my mind.**

**So...in regard to the net story which won't be too long away...I have a few couples left who need oc's donated(I already have some...but not a lot.)**

**Archer and Melanie (currently have 1 oc)**

**Rikki and Ricky(currently have 1)**

**I decided that Bianca is going to adopt as a single mother, some of the other couples will be: Erica and Hadley(both were in the Green house), CarineXJamie(so what, dead people can fall in love too!), and a pairing that Thorn's creator and I briefly discussed(much to Thorn's displeasure)**

**If you have any oc's you want to pair with any of the following, be my guest to send them in. **

**SO! I'll pick and choose whoever I think should be in the next story, it'll be when most( some will be older, some younger) of the kids are between 8 and thirteen I think...but like I said, I accept a lot of characters. If you have any ideas for the next story, feel free to send them in via PM or review, either works and I'll be promt to respond**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Nine:

Alice's POV

I was forced to stand guard over Elliot and Rikki; thankfully Thorn had shown up and convinced Kadence and Pythor that I was entirely under his control.

_"Alice, the coast is clear, do you think you can get them both out of here successfully?" _Carine asked zipping her little energy ball self around me, Rikki's head popped up.

"Wait Alice, you're going to save us?" I looked at her and smiled. "I knew it!"

"Carine," I whispered, not daring to be too loud. "I need you to go get Thorn, Elliot's really hurt, I can't carry him by myself." As soon as I finished speaking, Carine zipped right out, for a moment; she almost had a form, brown-ish hair whipping behind her as if she was running. I pulled the small key out of my pocket and unlocked Rikki's cage, using the sharpest corner to cut at the rope, not zip-tie, but actual rope.

"Thanks, now come on, we gotta check on Elliot! Alice, how long have we been gone? Are the others going to come? Do they even know you're here?" I nodded as she got up and started to stretch.

"They know that I'm here, but I don't know how long you've been here." I heard a soft sound behind me. "Rikki, meet my uncle, Thorn, this is Rikki." He nodded at her.

"The others are coming; you chose a really inconvenient time to send Carine to get me. They know something's up." He pulled out both swords and started spinning them around, creating a small rip in the fabric of the shadows. Between Rikki and I, we managed to get Elliot into a slightly standing position, he was barely conscious, and was still bleeding. "Alright girls, both of you go in first, and then I'll bring Elliot when I know you've both landed."

Looking back at my boyfriend, then at Rikki, she grabbed my wrist and started running towards the tear, we both jumped through, landing on rough, rocky soil. I somersaulted a few feet before hitting a wall with my feet. It was the middle of the night and here we were, just outside the monastery. As I regained my footing, I saw Thorn landing with ease, Elliot held securely in his arms, the blood not even bothering him.

"Come on, Zane should be able to patch him up." With that, the three of us walked inside, my dad ran out when he saw us, worry on his face at Elliot's injuries. "Lloyd, I know what they used on him, I know where I can find the cure to the leaf they used. All I have to do is go back there, get the leaf back from Pythor, throw it into fire and poof, Elliot will be fine."

"Uh-huh." My dad said, giving him a glare. "Why do I have a feeling it's much more difficult than you make it sound?"

"Because it is."

**So...what do ya think? Remember, your reviews make this author happy and more willing to update(as in as soon as I finish. this story is probably going to be shortest...don't worry, the next one will be super long(like...possibly longer than the first)**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**

**I has a Teaser quote for the next story though! I thought about it when I wrote some little character profiles today.**

**"You must have been really hopped up on those pain killers when you made that choice Alice."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, this chapter is pure, pointless, family fluff in it's purest form.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Ten: A Bonding Moment

Thorn's POV

I stood in the doorway of the infirmary, Alice had fallen asleep at some point, she refused to leave elliot's side. I walked over to her and touched her shoulder lightly. Lloyd had told me she had a dark scar on her shoulder. I knew enough about those. I crouched down next to her, pushing her blonde hair out of her face, she definitely looked like Lloyd, I could see how she was related to her mom as well, the small, dainty and slightly upturned nose, the one ear that stuck out a little more than the other, and her eyelashes, they were pitch black and long and slightly curled naturally at the ends.

"Hey sleepy head, c'mon, you can't possibly be comfortable like that." She was hunched over, the top of her foot was on the ground, her right arm was tucked underneath her and her left was next to Elliot's, as though she fell asleep holding his hand. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open, squinting in the early morning sunlight.

"Morning uncle." She mumbled, pushing herself up and stretching. "Did I really fall asleep like that?" inside there was this warm feeling bubbling up. It was kind of unfamiliar.

"Yeah, you did." When she stood up and started walking towards me, she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug.

"Thanks for helping save Elliot." I ran one hand through her slightly tangled blonde locks.

"That's what family does right?" she looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah, that's what families do for each other." The warm feeling got stronger and I knew what it was, a mix of happiness, pride, and most of all, acceptance. Alice considered me as family. That was something that I hadn't had for a long time. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast, I think fruit salad sounds good, how about you?"

**AWWWIES That was just some family fluff that I needed to get out of my system. It was All Thorn's fault, that last review made me have to write this and I decided it was going to be part of the story instead of the short story collection.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, so...this chapter is slightly short and rather uneventful...I also know that it's pretty much close to done. We're in the final chapters now...and I hope to share some info on the new characters at the end of this story.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Eleven: The Burning Bush at Dusk

Lauren's POV

We all were so quiet and still as Alice sat down; she picked up a fork from the cup in the center of the table and quietly began to eat her small bowl of fruit salad. She looked a little better, one of those red lines were on her face from where she had laid on a seam for too long. Melanie chose to break the silence, placing her spoon back in her bowl of cereal.

"So…how is he Alice?" Mel's blue hair had fallen into her face and she removed her hair clip and fixed her hair again. "Is Elliot okay?"

"He's going to be once Thorn destroys whatever leaf they used on him." Alice placed a grape on the edge of her fork, balancing it on the edge of her bowl. She smacked the end of the fork and the grape flew into the air, landing in her mouth. Rikki walked in, rubbing sleep out of her spring green eyes, the petite teen sat down next to me, yawning. "Guys, you didn't see what happened when Pythor used that leaf, he only crushed it for a few seconds in his hand and he had Elliot on the floor screaming in pain, it caused cuts to open on Elliot and he was bleeding so much." Alice's skin was so pale as she talked about what had happened. "All I wanted to do was to help him, but I knew if I wanted to save him, I couldn't."

Ricky placed his hand on top of the cast, and looked his sister in the eyes. "Don't worry, uncle Thorn is gonna kick some Serpentine tail just for Elliot." As Alice stabbed at a piece of cantaloupe, Ricky grabbed her shirt sleeve. "By the way, never disappear like that again. It really scared me." she ruffled his short blonde hair and smiled, laughing as he tried to fix it once she stopped.

"No promises kiddo, no promises."

* * *

Alice's POV

My dad and uncle didn't return until sunset, both of them look like they had been slightly outnumbered, and yet, they still managed to beat the odds. Kai was ready, his elemental blade was drawn, we all stood in the courtyard under the fading light of day, most of our faced lit by the glow of the sword. Uncle Thorn held a small, potted plant with red leaves; quickly he placed it on the ground and stepped back.

"Alright, the entire Serpentine army are on their merry way here; let's burn this bush so they can't use it anymore." Kai quickly shot fire at it, and it erupted into a ball of flame, yellow sparks flew in all directions and there was a long, low, hissing sound coming from the bush. With another plume of flames, there was no evidence that it had ever been here.

Everything was moving too fast, the world was spinning, I felt arms wrap around me. Shit, I hadn't slipped into the spirit realm for the longest time, why now?

As darkness closed in, I heard Elliot's voice.

"Alice!" his familiar arms encircled my body, and like magic, my vision started to return, almost like the connection with the spirit realm had been broken. Opening my eyes, I looked at Elliot, his cuts had healed, but his skin was still frightfully pale. "C'mon, let's get ready to fight, Shaw said they're really close, maybe five minutes away."

Giving him a quick kiss, I stepped away, using my Spinjitzu, I was back in my familiar purple suit. "Alright!" Elliot spun around and then charged back out into the darkened courtyard. "Let's do this!"

**Alright, we has our yellow ninja back! So what's gonna happen next? Am I about to throw in a major plot changing twist? Will romance bloom? Will Ricky go super-nova? All of these are possible.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, so...this chapter is slightly short and rather uneventful...I also know that it's pretty much close to done. We're in the final chapters now...and I hope to share some info on the new characters at the end of this story.**

**ALRIGHT. IF YOU WANT TO READ THORN'S TRAGIC BACKSTORY, GO CHECK IT OUT, Thorn Garmadon so kindly wrote it and at the moment has posted the first 2 chapters.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and ****Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Twelve: Double Crossing

Archer's POV

When we got there, I saw Alice, kneeling in the center of the courtyard, crying. In her hands, which were delicately placed in her lap, was a blood stained, yellow shirt, Elliot's yellow shirt. Pythor signaled for the army to stop, and pushed me forward, Kadence shot me a look that said I needed to convince Alice that we would find a way to help her, that everything would be okay, that even if Elliot was gone, he was still here.

"Elliot," Alice said, looking up into the starry night sky, I could see Orion's belt, both the big and little dippers among the dotted sky. "Why can't I see you? I can hear you, but why are you invisible." She looked at me now, purple eyes rimmed red with the ghost of the tears that had fallen for the lost yellow ninja. "Why didn't you try to stop them? You could have _saved _him! But I guess you're too useless to do anything right. You couldn't convince Melody's parents you weren't the cause of her grades slipping so they moved away." She stood up and threw Elliot's shirt at me. "But all of that is the past. I have seen the light of your side." She stood beside me, pulling her blonde hair into a bun that was tight to her scalp. She knew that if she wore her hair in a pony tail, it was easier to grab and use against her.

"Let's make a show for them." She said suddenly, looking at me with her purple eyes, something deep inside made my shoulder tingle, I could feel the bite wound healing, closing up and scarring over.

"Sure thing Alice." I said, grabbing the back of her neck as the door opened to reveal the others. "Let's put on a show."

**Alright! So what's gonna happen next? Am I about to throw in a major plot changing twist? Will romance bloom? Will Ricky go super-nova? All of these are possible.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, We're in the final chapters now...and I hope to share some info on the new characters at the end of this story.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and ****Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Thirteen: Bringing Up the Rear

Bianca's POV

I sat in the dinner hall with the other students, I could see my dad sitting with the other teachers, he caught my eye as I felt my phone buzz. Pulling it out, I saw it was an emergency text from Alice.

**Bianca, we need an army, do you think the students feel like causing a little organized chaos?**

I smiled and jumped up onto the table. "Hey! Alice just sent me a text, she said they need a large amount of unorganized, highly distracting chaos, anyone in?" When my words finally sank in, my dad looked at me and smiled.

"You heard my daughter," My dad said, all of the students were chatting excitedly, they never tried to pass up a reason to cause trouble. "Her friends need help, so let's give her some time to explain what we should go do."

My phone buzzed again, still Alice texting me.

**Snakes have an army, we have a plan, tell them to hurt the snakes, not the people. Smoke bombs, spit balls, anything that you have.**

I read the text to the students and then everyone started running towards the door, going to go arm themselves with objects from the science lab. I started to follow, but my dad caught my arm.

"Bianca, be careful." From behind his glasses, I knew he really was worried for me. I gave him a warm, comforting smile.

"I promise dad, I'll be back before you know it." He let go of my arm, a smile on his face.

"Alright kiddo, go cause some trouble." I took off down the hall pulling out my phone; another text message was waiting for me.

**Bianca, they're here.**

* * *

Alice's POV

"Sure Alice" Archer whispered, his hand lightly gripping the back of my neck. "Let's put on a show." He picked me up and flung me in the general direction of my friends, I almost fell onto my face, but at the last second, I put my arms out and flipped into the air, wincing as I stupidly put all my weight on my arms, the left one was still healing. I landed right next to dad, pushing Ricky behind me.

"Really Alice?" Ricky asked, poking me in the back. "Do you still have to try and protect me from fighting? I'm almost thirteen!" With my right hand I made several different signs. "Oh, okay!" Kadence started to run towards us, she had twin swords in her hands. "Alice duck!" As soon as I crouched, two short blasts of bright yellow-y orange light knocked the swords out of her hands and they flew somewhere into the army, a faint "Ow!" was heard from one of the snakes. Something tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around, coming face to face with a Venomari soldier, one eye was bright yellow. His eyes widened and he pushed me to the ground, a red sphere hurtled past me and hit him in the chest, bouncing right back off of him.

A familiar gloved hand was offered towards me, and I took it, coming face to face with Bianca, her hair pulled into a sloppy bun and dark clothes replaced her usual outfit, a goofy grin on her face.

"The others are coming up the steps and through the army as we speak, armed with spitballs, doge balls, a few base ball bats and smoke bombs." I pulled her in for a hug, before that Venomari soldier pulled me away from her.

"Good to see you too Bianca."

**Alright, my excuse is simple. I've been spending more time with my art, and working on Recovery Road, along with talking with Thorn Garmadon. Recovery Road is my main focus right now...it's just really fun to write.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, I finally got to post the first short story related to this series...I'm afraid that around the end of this chapter, things become a little creepy...but the first part is mainly fluff...except for the death of a dodge ball. THANKS KADENCE!**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and ****Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Fourteen: Battlefield Kisses, and Bargains for the Future

Kadence's POV

When I had retrieved my swords, I slashed, and sparred against every attack thrown my way, when my sword sliced a dodge ball in two, Bianca shouted for the students of her father's school to retreat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw motion and came face to face with a pair of mismatched eyes, One red and full of the thrill of fighting, the other green and slightly concerned. When he reached forward and placed his hand on the side of my face, gently cupping the side, his sword hung close to my neck. Lifting my head up, he leaned forward and we both closed our eyes as our lips connected.

_"Aww…that's so cute!" _I could swear I heard Carine whisper. Thorn pulled away, just so I could look into his eyes, I could see that his kiss wasn't just to get the desired effect of stopping the fighting. He…liked me?

"Do you like me?" I whispered, looking back down at the ground, my twin swords had fallen to the ground at some point. Thorn put a finger under my chin and tilted my head back up.

"Yes." He leaned in to steal another kiss, but a _certain _ninja of lightning decided to open his mouth.

"Gross! Get a room you two!" Lifting up my hand in his direction, I held up one finger just for him.

* * *

Alice's POV

I think it was one of the snakes I had been fighting, back to back with Bianca, who first noticed Kadence and Thorn kissing. When he said it, he was distracted and pointed their way, distracting several other Serpentine. Using my Spinjitzu, I managed to send them over the monastery walls. Bye-bye snakes!

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that he wasn't lying. Kadence was practically on tip-toe, kissing my uncle. Sure he looks like a teenager, but he's only a few years younger than my dad! Jay was right, gross. Of course, I couldn't help but let out a small snicker at Jay's face when Kadence gave him the finger. My eyes drifted around, looking for Elliot, and when I found him, he was standing alone, clutching at his stomach, looking the way he should. My mind went into hyper-drive as it made choices for me without my consent. I crossed through the courtyard, "_accidentally" _bumping into Kadence as she gave my uncle another kiss, and found myself next to Elliot. He was lying on the ground, half-slumped against the wall, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Looking at his bandages, I saw red peeking through, quickly spreading. I didn't know what to do, whether to touch him or not, if it was safe to move him to the infirmary or not. In the back of his throat, he made this low keening sound of pain. Tears slid down his face, getting into re-opened cuts, which only made his cries of pain worsen.

"Alice…"Elliot mumbled, his blue eyes glazed over, I took his hand in mine and noticed how cold it was. Brushing his sweat-matted hair off his forehead, I cringed at how _hot _he felt. "Alice it hurts." He screwed his eyes shut tightly, and squeezed my hand tightly, as though if his grip was anything other than vice-like, he'd lose me.

Behind me, someone cleared their throat. The courtyard was eerily quiet and I glanced over my shoulder, there were two groups, ours, and the Serpentine army. My father stood near the front of our group, while Pythor glared at him.

That was when I noticed that my uncle was standing closest to Elliot and I, swords at the ready. His eyes were wide and focused on something in Pythor's hands. Something with red, almost dagger shaped leaves, tendrils dangle over his hands. Several members of the Serpentine army had caught some of the fleeing Darkley's students.

"Now, if you want the boy to live, you'll listen to me." As he spoke, he pulled a single leaf off of the plant.

**Alright, my excuse is simple. I've been spending more time with my art, and working on Recovery Road, along with talking with Thorn Garmadon. Recovery Road is my main focus right now...it's just really fun to write.**

**I LOVE SUDDEN END OF STORY PLOT TWISTS! Who understands what happened?!**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca,Kadence, Carine, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and ****Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. Archer Blitz belongs to Cjsylvester, and Thorn belongs to Thorn Garmadon.**

Reign of the Snake King

Chapter Fifteen: Oh, I'll Try, Trust Me, I Will

Alice's POV

I swear to god, when I saw that plant, my heart stopped. Looking at my friends, I knew they were thinking the same thing. My dad and uncle shared one of those looks where you can tell they're speaking a thousand words a second using only their eyes.

Unfortunately, Pythor slowly started to close his hand around the leaf, and Elliot stared at me with tear-filled eyes, my heart was beginning to shatter, and then my father stepped forward.

"Stop." he asked, and sure enough, Pythor opened his hand again, a red powder drifting in the wind from where he crushed the brittle leaf. A smile a mile wide grew on Pythor's face.

"Drop your weapons then." Pythor said, slowly curling his hand into a fist to crush the leaf. Ricky and Rikki didn't hesitate, along with Lauren and Shaw; the four placed their weapons on the ground in front of them and took a tiny step back. Ricky shot me a small smile and I returned the caring gesture. Melanie put her hands behind her back; she didn't have a weapon to begin with, while Bianca untied a small bag from her belt.

One by one, everyone put their weapons down within their reach, if Pythor decided that he was going to hurt Elliot again, then we would fight back. It was like they knew we would, and several scouts kicked the weapons forward, when they finished sending the weapons away from the others, two of them came towards Elliot and I. One picked him up, despite his groan of pain at being moved, and the other pushed me towards my uncle. I looked up at him and frowned.

"You got the wrong plant?!" I whispered, glancing towards the army which now concealed Elliot. Uncle Thorn shook his head.

"Not possible." He whispered back out of the corner of his mouth.

"Apparently so. You went after the one in plain sight didn't you? That was obviously a fake idiot!" I took a deep breath. "If he dies, I'll kill you." We both turned our attention back to the snakes, but my uncle had another little comment to make.

"Try as hard as you want. I can't die." I looked him in the eyes when he said this, a sad, melancholy note in his voice.

"Oh, I'll try, believe me, I'll try." I said, both of us shutting up, Pythor gave us a look, silently asking if we were done arguing.

"Well then, now that I have everybody's undivided attention, perhaps we can discuss this civilly." He slithered forward and I wished that he had legs, just so I could trip him as he passed by me. "All I want is to rule Ninjago."

"And that's never gonna happen." I said, glaring at him. My hands were clenched into fists, my nails dug into my palms and if there weren't cuts bleeding there already, there would be by the end of tonight. He lifted his hand and quickly closed it tightly around the leaf. I could hear Elliot screaming for it to stop, I fell to my knees, crying. It was my fault now that he was hurting. "Just stop it! Leave him alone!" I shouted from my spot on the ground, tears streaming down my face. Suddenly Elliot's cries stopped and I looked up with hope.

"Like I said before I was so rudely interrupted, all I want is to rule Ninjago, but you ninja always seem to get in the way." My uncle helped me back up, and gave me a small hug, leaning in close to my ear when he did, whispering to me.

"Rikki still has a knife in her boot." He said, pulling away.

"But what you don't know is that I am willing to bide my time before taking over. For now, I believe that perhaps a little bit of bargaining can lead to a kind of _pax romana,_ a period of peace between us." Jay opened his mouth to say something, but Shaw beat him to it.

"Why should we believe that you'd hold up your end of the bargain?" He said, stepping in front of everyone else.

"Because unless you agree, I don't believe Elliot will make it to see the sunrise. He plucked another bright red leaf off of the plant, letting it fall to the ground. It shriveled up and began to become a red powdery substance.

"Alright," I said. Looking him straight in the eyes. "What do you want?"

"Only the promise that you will surrender when the time is right." He said, holding the plant that could hurt my boyfriend with the slightest mistreatment. My father looked at me and I knew what I had to say.

"Okay. We will. Now, let Elliot go." The plant was placed on the ground and several Constrictai scouts gently placed Elliot down next to the plant. His shirt was soaked with blood and sweat and his breathing was labored. They were right; it was starting to kill him. As I took his hand in mine, I whispered to him, ignoring the warmth coming from somewhere behind me. 'Elliot is gonna be okay' I thought, as his breathing began to even out. He was gonna be alright, he just needed some new bandages. The snakes were gone, for now, but when they decide to show up again I know it won't be good.

Right now though, worrying about the future isn't urgent, and I should enjoy this peace while it lasts.

**Alright, This is the final update. I loved hearing all of this wonderfully entertaining(and sometimes distractingly good) feedback, I know that this story would not have gotten as far as it did if you all had not supported it...now...**

**WHO WANT'S ME TO UPLOAD AN AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT THE NEXT STORY'S OC'S?!**


	16. Character INFO

O, HI! So, I'm a teenage girl who loves to keep you guessing until the end, but with this series, I took your OC donations and I tweaked some things here and there, AND, if your OC is going to be a ninja, I'm not posting their element thingy. Cuz I'm bad like dat. XD

I **_DON'T_** know why, but there's some funky line spacing going on here...

* * *

**Name:** Joey "Jojo" Frell

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** at the start of the series, he's ten years old.

**Eye's:** brown.

**Hair:** brown and is ear length.

**Look:** jeans and a black shirt with neon paint splatters, black tennis shoes.

.

* * *

**Name:** Lena Glenn

**Age:** she's 9 at the start of the series.

**Gender**: Female

**Eye's:** icy blue with some grey flecks.

**Hair:** shoulder length blonde hair, slightly frizzy when it rains.

**Look:** blue jeans blue shirt blue... Everything

* * *

**Name:** Shay Glenn

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** Seven years old at start of the series.

**Eyes:** brown.

**Hair:** a dark brown, elbow length, natural blonde highlights from being in the sun.

**Look**: green tee-shirt and blue jeans.

* * *

**Name:** Jacky Rhoades

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** Eleven years old at the start of the series

**Eyes:** light slate grey color, slightly foggy

**Hair:** white-blonde with golden highlights.

**Look:** shorts and a white t-shirt in the summer or when at home, otherwise a white shirt and jeans, usually wears slide on shoes if any.

* * *

**Amanda** (Daughter of Rikki and Ricky)  
**Age**: 12  
**Gender:** female  
**Appearance:** Blond pixie-cut with dyed black highlights, green-gold eyes, a little short for her age, navy blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots  
**Personality:** Shy, quiet, but always willing to help a friend out, sees the good aspects in all people, and kicks butt at video-games  
**Anything else?:** Good-ish cook, talented singer (despite what she says about her not being very good) and pretty sneaky.

* * *

**Name:** Amy (Daughter of Shaw and Lauren)  
**Age:** 12 at the start of the series

**Personality:** can be a smart aleck at times, often impatient and known to make rash decisions but knows when she needs to think things through.

**Looks:** long black hair reaching mid back, warm brown eyes. She's the tallest kid in her class at school, but not by much. Amy likes to wear usually jeans, a decent shirt, and converse(in black).

**Anything else: **she's really a good friend of Amanda and Aiden, she's ambidextrous and somewhat double jointed.

* * *

**Name: **Mako Hunter

**Age: **Seven years old at the start of the first book.

**Appearance: **short, choppy brown hair, slightly purple eyes, skin that at some point before the series _was _tan. Usually wore shorts and a tee-shirt, hated wearing shoes(but now he misses them).

**Personality: **Well, it all depends on how you act around him. His emotions range from protective, to apocalypse mode(destroy all). Very adventurous.

**Anything Else?: **Does not quite fully understand how to use modern tech. I can't say much, but he's not going to show up until the sequal(yeah, I've already planed that out) Has a mentally ill older sister who he takes care of. Did not grow up in Ninjago(Three guesses where)

* * *

**Name: **Matt (Shaw and Lauren's son)

**Age: **in the first book, he's just turned eight.

**Appearance: **He looks a lot like his dad, short brown hair, brow eyes. Usually wears jeans and a blue tee-shirt. Wears sneakers all the time. Relatively tall for his age.

**Personality: **Fun loving and energetic as hell. Loves messing with his sister and is always optimistic. Immature at times.

**Anything Else?: **He's pretty good at gaming, he's seen just about every scary movie out there(His parents weren't too happy about that) Slightly ADHD. His current goal in life is to beat Amanda's high score in a video game.

* * *

**Name: **Aiden Tudabone

**Age: **in the start of the series, he's eleven.

**Appearance: **Shaggy blonde hair that covers his blue eyes, tall and muscular, usually wears jeans and a t-shirt. black sneakers.

**Personality:**very older brother-y, protective of his siblings, just an all around good guy.

**Anything Else?:** He plays basketball for his school team, doesn't really know how to cook, gets good grades, can't sing to save his own life.

* * *

**Name: **Kevin Tudabone

**Age: **seven years old at the start of the series

**Appearance: **short for his age, but not by much, brown hair and brown eyes.

**Personality: **constant day dreamer. he's shy at school but when he's around people he likes he'll be very social.

**Anything Else?: **has the craziest imagination, loves playing with dinosaurs, can't ride a bike and has some hearing problems.

* * *

**Name: **Rose "Rosie" Tudabone

**Age: **She's four in the first book

**Appearance:** Angel fine blonde hair, mismatched eyes(one purple, one blue) short for her age. She doesn't usually care what her mom chooses for her to wear, just as long as it's comfortable. Hates Dresses, skirts and hats. She likes fluffy pajamas.

**Personality: **well, she's four, her personality is typical for her age, slightly cheerful in a permanant way, energetic, and she's very social, a little too social. Her personality is going to change though, don't fret.

**Anything Else?: **It appears that she has trouble telling colors apart and she isn't very balanced or coordinated. She sleep walks and has never had a bad dream, ever. She also has trouble with the 'R' sound in most words. suffers from severe nyctophobia.

* * *

**Well, I think that's everybody...if you submitted one and I forgot to add them, remind me and I'll add them in.**


End file.
